The Life of a Mobian Fox
by Dusk tha Fox
Summary: We've seen Sonic and Co. have extraordinary lives because they're extraordinary people. What if we see the life of a normal mobian? I tell you, it's just as exciting, join Dusk the fox on his random days from babysitting children that are not gifts from above, to being pestered by evil geniuses. With all this madness our fox friend is hardly going to be able to catch a break!
1. Was a boring day

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. However, Dusk here is owned by me**

Hey everyone Dusky here, I wanted to write a story about my OC, Dusk the Fox. I usually don't really like writing about OCs, but I wanted to do this. 'sides I want to show the little teenage fox off and what he does in his life.

This is the first story I wrote that has an OC as the main focus

* * *

A blue furred fox sat on the couch of his house. In his hand was a television remote, he kept flipping channels. The fouteen year old aero-kinetic vixen yawned. He stared at the television with a bored expression, it looked like his yellow eyes were about to shut.

"There's nothing good on TV" he groaned, a bead of sweat rolled down his head "And It's hot too" Dusk went over to the window and opened it up. However he shouldn't have opened it, a newspaper roll hit him in the face. Dusk looked outside, he saw a twelve year old bee on a bike holding a bag of newspapers. That bee was the paper boy, he gasped when he saw that the newspaper he threw hit Dusk in the face.

"Sorry mister!" he apologized before pedaling away. Dusk growled, unable to control his anger.

"Can't they hire a good paper boy, one that doesn't throw newspaper at peoples' faces?" He said to himself. Dusk picked up his remote and aimed it at his television and turned it off. Today was another boring Sunday for him. The cobalt vixen sat on his couch and sighed, he was going to catch some sleep he missed last night. A phone call changed his schedule, his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. Dusk reached inside the pocket from his jeans and opened it up, he looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognize it.

"That's odd, why would some person want to call me?" he asked himself "Hello?" Dusk answered.

"Greetings, we are Team Chaotix, a group of detectives." A voice answered, Dusk could tell it was a crocodile, he heard many crocodiles have a voice like that. "We're asking you to babysit our youngest member while me and my comrade do some business. We're begging ya, many said no, please I'm begging ya!" the voice cried. Dusk stopped to think, he did have nothing to do, and he can't just reject them, besides what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure, I'd be happy to help" Dusk answered

"Great! Come meet us at our agency in Leaf Forest Zone"

"Okay, I just have one thing to ask, what are you busy doing?" Dusk asked being the curious fox he is

"Oh, uh, we have to find the computer room that's all the way in Techno Base Zone"

"Techno Base Zone? Isn't that really far from here?"

"Yeah, you'll have to babysit our little boy for four days"

"Okay, I'll accept that"

"Bye!" At that note, Dusk hung up and put his cell phone in his pocket. Dusk decided to pack up for a four day stay. He grabbed some bathroom materials such as deodorant and toothpaste, and his 3DS in case he gets bored. Dusk place them all in his briefcase and left home, he locked his door and took his keys with him in case of robberies. Dusk looked at his cell phone's map, Leaf Forest Zone isn't far from Emerald Hill Zone.

"Finally, something to do in this boorish week." Dusk mused as he walked over to the agency. Once he got there, he rang the door bell. There was no answer, he decided to ring it again, once again, no answer. "What's going on here" the fox mused, a large crocodile wearing headphones and a golden necklace opened the door shocking the poor vixen. Out of terror, Dusk screamed,fell down, and dropped his briefcase.

"Who might you be?" the big mouthed mobian asked. Dusk stood up and dusted himself while reaching for his briefcase.

"My name is Dusk, I'm the one who volunteered to babysit your kid" Dusk introduced

"Interesting, I'm Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Choatix" he introduced. Behind him was a purple chameleon holding two briefcases, the crocodile looked behind him "Oh, and this is Espio"

"Vector, we've got to get going, our client is waiting for us at the computer room" Espio reminded

"Oh right, uh our kid is sitting in the living room couch waiting for you" Vector informed "Gotta go!" Vector dashed off grabbing Espio's arm leaving behind the briefcases. Dusk had an indignant expression and put his hands by his hips.

"At least tell me something about the kid or where to find food" he shouted. Dusk sighed and walked in the house, a six year old bee sat on the green living room couch smiling innocently at him.

"Hey who are you? My name's Charmy, what are we doing today? What's inside the briefcase? Are you mean? Do I have to eat my greens? Do you-"

"Woah, hold it right there, don't talk so much. My name is Dusk, and I'm not really mean, and my briefcase has.. stuff" he answered vaguely

"What stuff?" Charmy asked

"Um... Bathroom stuff" he answered vaguely again

"Like what?"

"like toothpaste"

"Oh,... I'm bored, can we play tag?"

"Um..." Dusk tried to think of something to get off that topic "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, I forgot" Dusk rolled his eyes

"Well you have to eat something, come on!" Dusk said directing Charmy to follow him

Dusk didn't know what trouble he was getting himself into babysitting a boy like Charmy Bee

* * *

Yeah first chapter

Don't worry Dusk is not like an OC like Cinos who is a Sonic recolor and was made in Eggman's underwater lab in space, oh goodness no! He's just a fox given birth from his mom and dad and is not quite as skilled a hero like Sonic and co. He's not a mary sue or a recolor (though in terms of design, it does feel like I just got Tails, chopped a tail off,painted him blue and black, and gave him clothes). He's just a fox with wind powers... Yeah..

Charmy Bee does not annoy me like most people, I actually like him for his funny dialogue


	2. Dusk's Great Escape

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. However, Dusk here is owned by me**

**duskzilla:**I might take the offer, but I also need info on his personality

**Tamara the Hybridian:**Who? Me or Dusk? I'm sure I can write this along with Piko Piko Warrior

BTW, this was made to make up for the delete of "Team Dimensions Interview" and also for my own purposes of being bored and wanting to write about my OC. Piko Piko Warrior is pretty much a what if story and not much humor is involved, and I wanted to write a humor story, though I'm not the funniest person around, I'm trying though.

Darn it, I've got the urge to do an "Ask Team Dark" story, go away urge. I'm already doing this story and "Piko Piko Warrior"

* * *

Dusk and the little bee walked into the kitchen, Charmy reached into a cabinet and got a chocolate bar. Dusk wasn't going to approve chocolate for breakfast.

"No, chocolate is for desert time" Dusk said trying to take the chocolate bar from Charmy's hand

"I wanna eat it!" Charmy protested

"You can eat it... Later" Dusk said slowly taking the chocolate bar

"No way!" Being a bee, Charmy pointed his stinger at Dusk, causing Dusk to be filled with fear. He didn't want to be stung by a big pointy needle

"Okay.. You can have it" Dusk said trembling, he feared being in pain and bleeding too much.

"Yay!" Charmy took his chocolate bar back

"What a way to blackmail someone" Dusk mused. Charmy was still stuffing his face in the chocolate bar covering his muzzle with chocolate

"Hey let's play Hide-and-seek!" Charmy suggested "I'm the best hider around, no one can find me!"

"Okay then" Dusk smirked, he hatched a plan, he wouldn't find Charmy and it would give him some time to be away from the bee that's annoying him. Dusk went against a wall and covered his eyes "one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...Ready or not, here I come!" Dusk looked behind him to see Charmy was hiding behind a curtain. It was really obvious since he was making a large lump and his feet were sticking out. Dusk just shrugged and opened his briefcase reaching for his 3DS. He opened it up and began to do whatever he felt like doing. Charmy did not see Dusk who was not participating in the game.

An hour later Charmy came out of his hiding spot to show Dusk where he was

"It's me-" Charmy noticed Dusk playing his 3DS, Dusk blushed in embarrassment, he was caught. "Hey! You weren't playing the game! You were just sitting here playing that thing, why did you do that? That's not nice! Your mean! I'm gonna tell Espio and Vector a-" Dusk was fed up with thism but being a fox, he had the ability to hatch devious plans.

"I bet I can stay quiet longer than you can!" Dusk yelled over Charmy's babbling. Charmy was determined to show Dusk he can be more quiet. Dusk then went back to playing a game of "Sonic Colors".

(Surely the video gaming companies would still games about Sonic)

Charmy was curious to see what was going on in the game, he flew over to Dusk and poked his face in Dusk's way.

"Get out of the way Charmy!" Dusk grunted

"Hah! You talked first! You talked first! I win!" Charmy sang

"I bet I can stay quieter this time" Dusk claimed

"Nope, you can't have a second chance, I win!" Charmy sang. Dusk then managed to hatch a second plan, being mischeivous sometimes, this plan was quite evil. Dusk picked up his cell phone. While Charmy was busy celebrating, Dusk made a call to Amy Rose, he had met the pink hedgehog in the Central City library.

"Hello?" A female voice called

"Hey Amy, It's Dusk here, I'm having some babysitting problems, will you come to the chaotix agency and help me?"

"Sure" Amy said with a friendly tone. Dusk shut his cell phone and made a devious grin. He had to wait for a while for the pink hedgehog to get here and unleash his plan. A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door. The cobalt vixen opened the door to see the pink hedgehog.

"Hey Dusk, I'm here to help" Amy said with a smile

"Rigt, I'm babysitting Charmy for four days, but it's tiring, can you help?"

"Four days? You didn't mention that, but regardless I'll help" Amy went to sit down on the couch to rest. Charmy was eating a banana, he had some 'motivation' from Dusk that involves blowing him away to Africa with Dusk's aero-kinetic abilities.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Charmy asked

"Oh, I'm helping Dusk babysit you..." Amy looked around to see no sign of the blue-furred fox. "Where is he anyways?"

Unknown from the hedgehog and bee, Dusk was outside holding his briefcase snickering to himself.

"Sweet freedom!" he cheered as he sprinted home, his plan was to call Amy to help him babysit Charmy, when the two weren't looking he ditched Amy to babysit Charmy by herself. Dusk knew it was a very rude thing, but after all most foxes on Mobius do make such devious plans.

"Oh! That blue fox ditched me! Just what until I get my hands on him!" Amy screamed aloud, scaring the six year-old bee watching her. Crimson aura flowed around her expressing her anger, she began to swing around her hammer while she was driven in anger.

Little did Dusk know, he'll eventually wish he stayed babysitting the little bee.

* * *

Hehe, Dusk is quite the sneaky isn't he?

Not reviewing makes Cream cry

Cream:*sniff* He worked hard, and nobody reviewed

Do you want a cute and/or annoying (depends on your POV) little bunny to cry?


	3. Dusk the Chaos Emerald

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. However, Dusk here is owned by me**

That was a great movie... Now it's time to write

**duskzilla:**'kay I'll put him in some parts

**Tamara the Hybridian:**Well, how about you call me Dusky, and the character Dusk, sound good?

**Guest**:It's you Sparkie isn't it ;) I knew ever since your first review

**Guest number 2:**Thank you so much, I'll never refer Dusk as a vixen again. I'll put your OC in some parts.

Okay, Piko Piko Warrior and this story will be updated like this, today, this story, tomorrow,Piko Piko Warrior. Occasionally I might upload two on the same day

and so on, if I don't become lazy or real life things get in the way. Now we begin

Fun Fact:Dusk is based of myself, the difference is that we are different species... was that necessary? Back to real differences, Dusk is more meaner and more immature than I am, I wouldn't just ditch someone to babysit someone themselves, however... *sweatdrop* I do feel the urge to smack someone in the face because my anger gets the best of me... oh yeah, Dusk is also more social, because I am kinda shy. He is also slightly braver than the coward I am...

* * *

It was just another day in Emerald Hill Town, our cobalt vulpine was out strolling through the checkered grass. He hoped that his decision of leaving Amy with Charmy would not result in consequences, but being the mysterious mix of both carefree and pessimistic, he buried the trouble under a rock. Dusk looked out in the distance to see a cyan glow, curious, the mobian fox sprinted to it's location. He stopped to see a cyan emerald, it was a chaos emerald! Dusk lifted it up, he gazed at it as if it was his treasure in fact, it was. Dusk had never found a chaos emerald before.

"This is so cool, never found a chaos emerald before..." Dusk had learned about the chaos emeralds from a two-tailed fox, he never got to learn his name. They were items that could transform your thoughts into power, collecting all seven of them would cause a miracle to happen. "Hmm... If they transform your thoughts into power, wouldn't they be able to grant wishes or something? Maybe I can make a wish!" Dusk tried to think of something to wish for, he isn't interested in money right now, nor does he want to get something. Dusk thought of something, being so modest sometimes, he didn't really think he was strong, that's it he wanted power!

"Chaos emerald, sometimes I wish I was some sort of god or some mystical being, or at least more powerful. Can I have my wish granted in any way?" unknown to most mobians, chaos emeralds had feelings themselves too. The chaos emerald was making a decision.

"This little fox is thirsty for power, but what this young soul doesn't know is what the price of power is usually for... I too suffer the price of power, I am a poweful emerald that everyone seeks and I have gone through a lot. I might as well show what the price of power is. Besides, it would be entertaining" the chaos emerald mused to itself, and apparently, the cyan chaos emerald was the most mischeivous out of the chaos emeralds. Dusk noticed a glow eminating from the chaos emerald. The teenage vulpine was engulfed by the light. When he regained his vision, he noticed everything was a lot bigger, he felt like he was laying on the ground motionless.

"This is strange, why can't I move?" While our fox friend is confused, me being the narrator, I guess I can tell you. The chaos emerald fused itself with the vulpine, causing Dusk have the body of the chaos emerald, you could say Dusk IS the chaos emerald. The clueless vulpine heard some voices.

"Hey I think a chaos emerald is over there!" Dusk thought they were referring to his chaos emerald.

"No! That's my chaos emerald, finders keepers!" Dusk shouted, though since he is the chaos emerald, nobody can hear. "I think I've fallen down, but can't stand up for some reason." a blue hedgehog appeared, why it was none other than the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. "Sonic? He's not something we see everyday, Sonic! I've fallen and I cant get up" Sonic did not hear the call of Dusk, he looked down to see Dusk... the chaos emerald. The blue hedgehog lifted him up.

"Never thought Sonic was that big, or that strong, but why is he picking me up and looking at me like that?" Dusk mused.

"Great, we found the chaos emerald we were looking for" another voice said, a yellow two-tailed fox came into view, the twin-tailed fox was holding a sack.

"What are they talking about? I'm no chaos emerald!" Dusk shouted at the duo, he noticed that the two-tailed was the one who told him about the chaos emeralds. They placed Dusk in the sack. "This is very confusing... They put me in this sack, I feel smaller, and I can't move. Maybe I should take a nap" Dusk's vision then went blank as tried to sleep.

"What a way to start the morning eh Tails?" Sonic said directing to the young fox.

"Yeah, we found a chaos emerald already!" Tails said happily

"Yeah, a really strange thing about it was that I felt some vibrations from the chaos emerald upon picking it up. It was almost like it was angry" Sonic explained

"Maybe it's trying to give a warning of some kind, maybe a friend is in danger, or Eggman is trying pull off a scheme."

"I don't know buddy, feels more like it's angry, maybe it's not happy to see us for some reason"

"Sonic, a chaos emerald, is well.. an emerald, I don't think an inanimate object would feel angry."

"Maybe your right buddy... First one to get to Station Square wins!" Sonic said before sprinting off

"Hey! No fair!" Tails laughed before flying after Sonic.

* * *

If you don't review Omega will destroy you

Omega:ALL READERS BUT NOT REVIEWERS MUST BE ELIMINATED

Oh, there's going to be an 80% chance of me writing "Super Paper Sonic" a Sonic adaption to the game Super Paper Mario, and it might be soon


	4. It's not easy being so shiny

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. I only own some OCs featured in the story**

(UGHHHHHHH! When I was almost finished writing this chapter, somehow I went back a page and I had to write it ALL over again! GRRRRR)

Hey it's me! Dusky! I finally got off my fat lazy butt and update again. I bet ya'll are wondering "Why are you updating this show instead of Piko Piko Warrior?" Well, Piko Piko Warrior feels more like a chore for me to write. This one is more fun to write and I can let my imagination explode!

Dusk:Do I have to clean it up?

Not that kind of explosion

Sonic:Hey Dusky, I noticed you've been playing Paper Mario and Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door recently. And you've been ignoring all your Sonic games!

Well I... Roll the clip!

Sonic:No yo-

* * *

Sonic and Tails have reached Central City to stop and rest. Tails held the sack containing Dusk in the form of a chaos emerald. The fox was still snoozing. Sonic noticed a hot dog stand ran by a pig...how disturbing. Sonic ran over there thinking he sold chili dogs too. Tails tried to catch up.

"Sonic! Wait!" the young boy called

"Hey piggy! Do you have a chili dog for the coolest hedgehog in the world?" Sonic asked with a grin

"I sure do, give me a minute" the unaware hog looked in his cabinet looking for his stock of chili dogs.

"One for me too!" Tails called. He left the sack containing the chaos emerald on the counter while the pig searched for the chili dogs. He was going to wish he never did that, because an ivory bat was spying on them from the rooftops. She grinned as she stared at the sack, her hunter intuition told her a chaos emerald was inside. No gem could hide from Rouge the Bat. She swooped down to grab the chaos emerald. Sonic and Tails leaned on the counter facing the opposite direction from the sack. They didn't notice the flirtatious bat snatch the chaos emerald. At that moment the pig had the chili dogs.

"Here you go boys!" he handed the chili dogs to the hedgehog and fox.

"How much will that be?" Sonic asked

"This one is on the house! You are the first customers to come here today! Enjoy!" the hot dog owner smiled.

"Thanks mister!" Tails waved, the duo went to eat their chili dogs on the bench forgetting about the chaos emerald. Rouge was flying through the skies of Central City admiring her chaos' emerald's beauty. She called it all sorts of nice names. Dusk at that moment woke up from his nap, he was shocked to see a giant bat's face.

"Omigosh! Why is agent Rouge here? How'd she get so big? Where are we? Her bosoms are big. Is Shadow here? He's scary..." Dusk continued to ramble, his signs of that were flickering and vibrating.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you my precious chaos emerald!" and that hit Dusk in the head.

"I'm a chaos emerald?! That's why everything's so big... How am I going to get out of here?" as if someone granted Dusk's wish, an Egg Flyer appeared. It was a small flying mechanism with Eggman's logo pasted on it. It tried to fire at Rouge with stun beams. Rouge smirked.

"Egghead's gotta have to do more than that to stop a treasure hunter like me." her ego got in the way however. She avoided the stun beams with fancy moves, but one stun beam landed on her arm. It paralyzed her arm and caused her to drop Dusk.

"Wee! I'm falling!"

The Egg Flyer thought ahead and shot another stun beam at Rouge paralyzing her whole body. She fell back down to Mobius, but landed in a tree, luckily for her. The Egg Flyer then went straight for Dusk.

"Great, now the big fat man is going to get me.." Dusk sighed. Once again, his wish not to be captured has been granted. Two figures have appeared.

"That's your mission? Can't say I'm surprised" a female voice asked

"Yeah, it's kind of typical for them. At least I feel more important with a task like this." a male voice said

"Aw, no matter what anyone says, you are still important to me!"

"Thanks, but now we've got to find the chaos emerald. According to my radar it's... Right in front of us?!"

"Thunder, is your detector detecting something else? I don't think it'd be that easy"

"No Lindsey, I set it to chaos emerald!" Dusk knew these two! They were his best friends!

I bet you are wondering who are these two. Well, since I'm the narrator, I can tell you. Lindsey is a fourteen year-old lynx, she wore a white shirt,a pink bandanna around her neck,a pink skirt,cyan eyes,ring-cuffed gloves,a red bandanna around her head, and pink sneakers. Thunder was a seventeen year-old mongoose who works at GUN. He wore a GUN uniform except the helmet. He a sunglasses instead, but they are equipped with technology that allows him to see through something or detect invisible objects. He has black hair and always carried a bag for carrying items.

Thunder picked up the cyan chaos emerald. He inspected it to make sure it was real.

"Well, I better take this chaos emerald to them tomorrow. I don't think I should keep it since I'm a target, since I work at GUN." Thunder said "Lindsey, can you take this?" Thunder asked. Lindsey opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted when an Egg Flyer's stun beam nearly hit them. "Drat! Get out!" Thunder shouted violently scaring Lindsey. He threw a grenade at the Egg Flyer destroying it in a blast (No pun intended). "As I was saying, will you watch it over?" Thunder asked. Lindsey was still shaken up from the Egg Flyer's abrupt appearance.

"Sure!" Lindsey agreed, Thunder handed her the chaos emerald. Dusk had noticed he was awfully quiet. "It's pretty too!" Lindsey giggled, she had a girly side underneath that timidness.

"It's not jewelry! It's a really powerful item!" Thunder yelled strictly scaring Lindsey.

"Oh, right.. sorry.." Lindsey looked at the sky "It's getting awfully dark, I better get going. Bye Thunder!" Lindsey head for home. Thunder didn't bother to respond. Dusk began to when he was going to revert back to normal.

* * *

If I can make one OC appear in my story, why not the rest too? Well, th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

Amy:Hey! Why are your fingers covered in chocolate?

Uh...

Amy:You ate some of the chocolate I bought for Sonic didn't you?

No...

Amy:Liar *pulls out piko piko hammer*

Meep... EEK! *forgets I have author powers and runs*

Review or Rouge the Bat will steal EVERYTHING from you! Including your clothes.. and your house.. and your girl/boyfriend... and your girl/boyfriend's clothes


	5. Cooking,love, and regretting

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Hey there! Sorry for no update yesterday, I went to the L.A. County Fair and came back home at eleven PM. I should have wrote a chapter in the morning, but I wanted to wait for reviews. I got a Sonic plush there, now just Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Cream,Big,Silver,Shadow,Rouge,Eggman,Fang,Bean,Bark, and Espio left to go... I'm not sure I can collect them all... Anyways, let's begin!

Ah.. nothing like taking a shower before writing.

**sparkie**:That sounded like you had a good time, and thanks!

* * *

Lindsey was sleeping in her princess pink bed surrounded by cuddly teddy bears. In her hands was the chaos emerald, who is still fused with Dusk. That was actually going to change this night.

"I'm sure this fox boy has had more than enough 'fun'. I better release him from the spell." The emerald glowed and with a flash, Dusk was de-fused. He fell on top of Lindsey, he was sleeping too, so this was a shocker.

"Oomph!" Lindsey woke up, and opened her eyes, she found out someone else was here, but since it was so dark...

"EEK! Get away from me whoever you are!" Lindsey lifted her pillow and aimlessly swung it around. She was hitting Dusk with it.

"Ouch! Ooph! Stop! How does a pillow hurt so much?! Ouch!" Lindsey paused. She recognized that voice.

"Dusk? Why are you on my bed in the middle of the night? Why are you even here?!" She inquired.

"Um, I'd tell you, but it's too fantastic a tale" the cobalt vulpine replied.

"Come on, we live on a planet where fat men command weird robots. This tale shouldn't be too fantastic" Lindsey smiled, it wasn't often that she smiled since she was so shy and timid.

"Um, I was fused with the chaos emerald you took home" Dusk sheepishly replied. Lindsey looked at him in a strange manner.

"How? Were you fiddling with Tails' inventions again? Haven't you learned not to do that ever since you pressed the button labeled 'real' on his video game controller? I had to be a princess being held by some lizard!"

"I didn't know it would do that! Seriously! Anyways, no, I wished on the chaos emerald to be some special powerful being and... you know the rest" Dusk chuckled nervously.

"Dusk, why would you wish that?! Every powerful being eventually gets beaten up by Sonic."

"Yeah, but now I need to go home and get to sleep." Dusk yawned

"Oh don't worry, you can sleep here!" Lindsey said with a soft tone

"Really?! Great! Well good night!" Dusk immediately fell asleep. Lindsey chuckled, her cell phone rang, she picked it up from her desk and answered it.

"Hello?" Lindsey began

"Hi! It's me Amy Rose!" the caller answered

"Oh hi Amy! How's babysitting going?" the lynx asked. When the timid lynx was younger, when she went to kindergarten and befriended Amy there. That girl didn't like the fact she was so timid and wanted to help her.

"It's going good, in fact, Vector and Espio came back earlier than expected. Knowing how goofy Vector can be, I think they got kicked out from their business." Amy and Lindsey giggled in a girly fashion.

"You think we can go shopping this Wednesday? Or are you busy chasing Sonic that day?"

"I have time to do that. Anyways, I better get to sleep, Sonic won't go out with a girl who looked like she just woke up. Good night" Amy hung up. Lindsey placed her cell phone away and went to sleep.

_The next day.._

Dusk woke up from his slumber, he looked at the side to see Lindsey had already got up. The only other things on the bed was the chaos emerald and her teddy bears. The aroma of pancakes have filled the air. Dusk sighed in content, just what he wanted for breakfast. The blue fox boy walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Lindsey was there smiling, her skirt was not seen due to the fact she was wearing an apron.

"G'morning" Dusk replied "Did you make the pancakes?" he asked

"Yes, I know how to cook. My mom taught me when I was younger" the lynx girl replied.

"Thanks, I was thinking about eating breakfast when I woke up" Dusk took a seat as Lindsey put a plate of pancakes for him to eat, syrup was poured on it and a slab of butter sat on top of it. Dusk ate the pancakes, Lindsey was a good cook. "Wow, did you put some kind of secret ingredient?"

"Yup, love! I love my friends and I think that's what makes the food I cook so good" Lindsey smiled

"If you said that in front of Rouge while she was eating your pancakes, I bet she would gag" Dusk snickered. After eating the pancakes, Dusk waved goodbye and went off to spend the rest of the day. There was one problem.

"Hey you!" that voice sent shivers down Dusk's spine. He looked behind himself to see Amy Rose scowling at him and panting. It was obvious she was running recently.

"Oh, hi Amy" Dusk grinned sheepishly "How are you doing?"

"Not so well! How dare you ditch me with Charmy!" Amy held up her piko piko hammer. "You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life"

"Heh heh, oh dear..."

_Hours later..._

Dusk was sitting on a hospital bed covered in bandages. He wished he babysat Charmy now.

* * *

For the three of you who requested your OCs to be in here, I'm trying to find a time and place to put them in. Your OCs will appear soon.

Review, or you too will be attacked by Amy.


End file.
